$ B = \left[\begin{array}{rr}0 & 5 \\ 5 & 4 \\ 6 & 4\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ B^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & 5 & 6 \\ 5 & 4 & 4\end{array}\right]$